Risk It All
by R5 TOP
Summary: Rocky and Rydel were what seemed like your average everyday siblings but what nobody really knows is that there is more to it than that. Will they eventually fall in love with each other? or will one reject the other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Rydel

My brothers and I were in the living room dancing to music that is being blasted throughout the house. Right now we are currently listening to Taylor swift. all of a sudden You belong with me comes on. i love this song so much and i have no idea why. Currently we are all belting out the lyrics and all of a sudden it hits the chorus "IF YOU COULD SEE THAT IM THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU!" we all belted out. "BEEN HERE ALL ALONG!" we continued. "SO WHY CANT YOU SEE, YOU BELONG WITH ME, YOU BELONG WITH ME" as we sang that last line I couldn't help but notice that Rocky pointed at me, it was kind of as if he were referring to me being the one he's in love with... That makes no sense though. he cant be in love with me! he has a girlfriend and also thats incest. to be honest though i kind of hate his girlfriend though because she treats him really poorly but yet he just doesn't see it. everyone else sees it but he doesn't. its almost as if i feel hurt that she's treating him this way but it wasn't that i felt bad in the sister kind of way but its almost as if i feel that i would be better for him, or as if i just hate her because i'm jealous... wait what? 'NO! BAD RYDEL! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS VERY BAD!' I mentally scolded myself. after that i realized what was going on around me causing me to panic and run to my room practically in tears.

P.o.v Rocky

My family and I were all dancing and singing along to you belong with me by Taylor Swift when all of a sudden the chorus started. We were all just messing around dancing and I found myself in the habit of pointing at Rydel whenever we would sing the line 'you belong with me'. I have no idea why I was pointing specifically at her because if you really think about it that would be messed up and wrong. I mean she's attractive and all but... Wait what!? She's my sister! Why would that thought even come anywhere close to crossing my mind? Besides i have an amazing girlfriend. After that I just decided to continue dancing and singing as if nothing happened. We were all just singing and dancing and having a great time when all of a sudden Rydel froze. Apparently I was the first to notice because after she stopped I did and for a couple seconds we were the only two not singing and dancing. No one else stopped until she ran out of the room with tears filling her eyes. All of a sudden Riker goes to follow her.

P.o.v Riker

We were all having fun dancing and singing when all of a sudden I notice Rocky standing there frozen as Rydel runs away crying. Of course my instincts of being the oldest kicked in and I followed her. I just reached her bedroom door as it slammed closed. I waited a second and then knocked. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Its unlocked" she said just barely loud enough for me to hear. I walked in and sat at her side. "What's wrong?" I asked using a soothing tone. There was about two or three minutes where all you could hear was quiet sobbing but then she eventually answered. "I-its just that w-what happened, and my mind was racing a-and it scared me" she sobbed. "What were you thinking about that scared you so much?" I asked her while continuing to use a soothing tone. "I d-don't think I feel c-comfortable telling y-you" she said continuing to sob even harder now than she was just a few seconds ago. All I can think now is what could possibly going through her head that she doesn't feel comfortable telling me. I have to find a way to convince her to tell me. "Aww delly you know you can tell me anything" I said hoping that might be enough to get her to tell me. "But y-you will j-judge me" she said yet again still sobbing. "I'm sure whatever it is that you aren't telling me isn't something I would judge you for basically because I would literally never judge you or anyone for that matter." I said feeling confident that that would be enough to get her to talk. "O-okay but i-if I tell y-you you h-have to p-promise t-that you don't t-tell anyone" she said still shaking and sobbing slightly. "You know I would never do such a thing" i said. "okay so well when we were all dancing and singing, thoughts started rushing through my head and it caused me to panic." she said. "okay so what exactly were your thoughts that made you panic so much?" I asked with a soothing tone. "well when we were all dancing and singing and all of a sudden you belong with me came on, and Rocky kept pointing at me and that caused my mind to keep wandering to the possibility of Him falling for me which I don't even know why I would think that because he is our brother and do you see what I mean?" She said. I sat there for a second trying to let everything Rydel had said sink in. Once it did I spoke. "Well I know you are probably just really confused but I will have you know that once you decide how you feel about him I will support you no matter what. But I'm just letting you know that you have to be careful because I don't want to see you get hurt."

P.o.v Rydel

"Well I know you are probably just really confused but I will have you know that once you decide how you feel about him I will support you no matter what. But I'm just letting you know that you have to be careful because I don't want to see you get hurt." Riker said. after that he walked out of the room leaving me to think.


	2. Chapter 2

p.o.v Riker

i just finished talking to Rydel and i am now going back to the living room with the others so i can leave her with her thoughts. once i got back to the living room Rocky walked up to me. "is she okay? what was that about?" he asked sounding concerned but clearly attempting to sound semi casual at the same time even though he failed at it. Don't get me wrong i think its sweet that he's so concerned about her but i just find it slightly odd because he isn't usually even this concerned about her with literally just about anything else. "dude, she's fine, she just needed to talk, that's all." i said and then she walked out into the living room to join us again. all of a sudden before i could say anything else to Rocky he was off asking Rydel what happened.

p.o.v Rocky

i was waiting for Rydel and Riker to finish talking and for both of them to be back out here because as much as i enjoy dancing and singing like an idiot i am also concerned for my sister. for some reason i feel a bit more concerned than i usually would be and i have no idea why but that isn't important right now. Right now all that matters is me finding out what is really up with her. With that I walked away from Riker even though he clearly wasn't done talking to me. I walked up to Rydel and spoke. "Hey Rydel" she looked at me and I noticed her face instantly light up when she realized it was me. Her smile is so adorable it makes me just want to grab her face and ki- wait what? No that's weird and just plain wrong! Oh my god why did that just happen. I just shook it off. "What's up Rocky?" She asked curiously. "Can we talk?" I asked awkwardly knowing that it probably wouldn't end well. "Yeah sure! What about?" She asked curiously. "Actually can we talk in private?" I asked now feeling even more awkward than I did before. "Yeah sure" she said now sounding concerned for me. With that we went off into my bedroom knowing that either there or in Rydel's room would be the only two places where we would be least likely to get interrupted.

p.o.v Ross

I'm a little bit confused as to what is going on so of course me being the kind of person I am I am not going to find out by asking because I know that it more than likely won't work. This time I am going to eaves drop whether anyone likes it or not. I was pulled from my thoughts once I noticed that Rocky and Rydel were leaving the room so I decided that I would follow them. they went off into Rocky's Room and Rydel closed the door behind her. once she closed the door behind her she spoke "so whats up Rocky?" she said sounding concerned. "this is gonna be hard for me to say so please try to be as patient and understanding as possible. after that there was a pause. all of a sudden Rocky spoke again. "I... don't think i can tell you" after that i couldn't help but roll my eyes and think he was a wimp even though really i have no idea what he was planning to say to her so i shouldn't really be thinking that to begin with.

P.o.v Rydel

"i don't think i can tell you" Rocky said with an uncomfortably quiet tone. this is not like him. something serious must be up. "you know you can tell me anything and i would never judge you right?" i said now looking him straight in the eyes."i know but i don't think i'm quite ready to let you know whats on my mind quite yet. i mean i was totally prepared to get it off my chest but once i actually attempted to tell you i just... couldn't" he said now sounding as if he were ready to break down in tears. "its okay Rocks, you can tell me when your ready, take all the time you need." after i said that "it might be a while because it could potentially ruin our career." he said quietly. i took a deep breath and then i noticed a small smile tugging at his lips. "now lets go back out to see the others." i said. once we got back out with the others Ellington walked up to me. "what did you two talk about that's got him like this?" Ellington asked me. you all probably don't really know this but Ellington is gay and is in love with rocky. the thing is, Rocky knows that Ellington is gay but he has no idea that he is in love with him. personally I don't really understand how Rocky doesn't see it because i'm pretty sure the others and i can agree that Ellington is making it pretty obvious. anyways thats not particularly important right now. what's important right now is that i along with everyone else wants to make sure Rocky is okay. "he was just planning on telling me something but then right as he started to tell me he broke down saying he couldn't tell me yet and that it might potentially ruin our career." he must have taken something from that that i clearly don't get because he walked off seeming particularly pissed. or maybe he's just jumping to conclusions, it not like i haven't done that before because trust me, i have. yeah thats it! anyways after that i was pulled from my thoughts by Riker "are you okay Rydel?" Riker asked sounding concerned. to be honest i was so concerned about rocky that i almost completely forgot about my little mishap from earlier like i guess everyone else must have. "yeah i'm fine thanks for asking" i said as i put a bit of a fake smile on my face just praying to god that its believable enough that even Riker falls for it too. i could tell as he looked over his shoulder that he wasn't quite convinced and that we would more than likely be talking again later just by the face he made. once he turned around i just shrugged it off and went about the rest of the day as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

p.o.v Ellington

Rydel had just told me what was up with Rocky sort of and i know it shouldnt really make me upset by what she said but i have a feeling whatever it is Rocky was going to tell Rydel isnt good. i can imagine it hasnt really sunk in yet for her that he said what he was planning to tell her could ruin our career. now i have two things to do. i have to get rydel to realize that what she told me could end badly and then i have to go find Rocky so i can try to find out what it is that may potentially ruin our career. i went back over to rydel considering i had walked away from her in frustration just moments earlier. "hey Rydel can i talk to you alone for a sec?" i said sounding concerned. "yeah whats up?" she said clearly not noticing the concern in my voice at all what so ever. "you are aware of what Rocky said right?" she gave me a confused stare. "i dont think its sunk in quite yet for you, you told me that what your brother was going to tell you could potentially ruin our career." i said in a clear tone hoping that she would understand better. all of a sudden her face lit up but then it filled with worry in under a single second. "well im going to leave you with your thoughts now." I said before walking away to go find Rocky. Once I found rocky I grabbed him by the shoulder and spoke. "So what exactly was it that you planned to tell Rydel." I left out the fact that Rydel had said that whatever it was could potentially ruin our career. All of a sudden he looked like a deer in headlights. "You know you can tell me anything, Rocky you are my best friend, you know you can trust me." I said even though I know I will more than likely not like whatever it is that he's going to say. He didn't even bother to speak. Instead he just walked away most likely going to find Rydel, All of a sudden about three minutes later I heard yelling from another room.

P.o.v Rocky

I walked away from Ellington so I could go talk to Rydel and finally tell her what was on my mind which I was feeling completely confident about until I saw her. As she looked over at me I panicked and walked into the nearest room which was the bathroom. Perfect! I can now give myself a pep talk. I stood in front of the mirror for a minute or so weighing the pro's and con's of the situation until I was finally able to convince myself to just get it done and over with. I walked out of the bathroom with much more confidence then I had before although I am still slightly nervous. I walked up to Rydel and I spoke. "If you are still willing to hear what I was going to tell you I think I'm ready to tell you" I said sounding as confident as I possibly could which still wasn't all that confident due to my nerves driving me up a god damn wall. "Okay do you wanna talk in private?" She asked with worry in her eyes. It is almost as if she knows what is coming. "Yeah that might be a good idea" I said now nervous as ever but in the back of my mind I know damn well if I don't tell her now I probably never will and it will just eat me alive. She lead me into her room and she patted the spot beside her after she sat down on her bed. I sat down next to her and exhaled loudly. "Okay so what I was going to say before was that I have been having some thoughts lately and they aren't particularly good ones..." She all of a sudden cut me off "wait... Hold up... You aren't having suicidal thoughts... Are you?" She looked at me with more worry in her eyes than I have ever seen in my whole life. I looked at her like she was crazy for a second "oh god no! I would never!" I said kind of giggling while speaking in attempt to lighten up the mood a bit. After that she sighed heavily which then triggered an awkward silence. Finally after a minute or so the mood of conversation was back to serious. "So what exactly was it that you were planning to tell me?" She asked with a serious but still worried tone in her voice. "Well what I was going to say was that I have had some thoughts that aren't particularly good ones but not suicidal ones. Its just lately I've had this feeling towards someone that I know aren't right in any means and I'm just trying to cope with it and I'm debating on telling that person how i feel but im scared that if i say something it will ruin everything" i said basically rambling. "Rocky! its okay, i think i might know who it is but i could be wrong but either way you should tell whoever it is how you feel instead of letting your feelings stay hidden until they eat you alive... sorry, that must have been really vivid but you get my point." she said giggling after the last bit and oh my god her giggle is the greatest sound i have ever heard. "okay, but one more thing..." i said nervously. after that i couldnt think of any way to tell her how i felt so i just decided to go for it and i began to lean in. i closed my eyes in the process. as i leaned in further and further i was expecting to eventually feel her lips on mine but the feeling never came. all of a sudden i opened my eyes and thats when she began yelling at me. "WHAT THE FUCK ROCKY! THAT'S INCEST! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK OF ME THAT WAY EVEN FOR A SECOND! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" right after she said that i could see that her eyes were full of regret but that doesnt excuse how she just reacted after being so patient and kind about the whole thing. thats it its too much! i need to leave! i have no idea where im going or how long ill be gone but i just need to leave so i can clear my head. with that i went to my room, quickly packed my bags, my guitar and anything else i would need to stay wherever i plan to go for as long as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Rocky

i know my family is going to be worried about me right now but that is the last thing i'm going to allow myself to think about. currently i'm running not knowing where the hell i'm going but i don't care. all of a sudden i decide to stop once an idea strikes me. with that i pull my cell out of my pocket. I turn on the data so i can buy a last minute plane ticket. to be honest i don't give a shit what it costs to get a last minute plane ticket. i just need to get out of here, maybe start a new life, i just need to find a way to get Rydel off of my mind and maybe even get over her entirely. i don't care where i go as long as i find a flight that leaves within the next two or three hours. then i had an idea of where i could go. after that i searched for a flight to where i decided i was going to go and just my luck i managed to find a ticket for a flight that leaves in an hour and a half. after that i called a cab to bring me to the airport.

P.o.v Rydel

I absolutely cant believe i said what i said to Rocky, its not that i'm mad at him for having feelings for me because i might feel the same way, i'm not particularly sure but i'm just confused which caused me to panic and push him away. i mean i also don't want to lead him on or anything due to my mixed feelings. i'm pulled from my thought when i all of a sudden remembered that after i yelled at him he ran away and i have no idea where he went. i have to go find him and i will do whatever it takes to find him! with that i yelled throughout the house while grabbing my keys "Rocky is gone if any of you actually care i'm going to look for him!" i said and before anyone got the chance to reply i was out the door. My mind is currently racing. I have no idea where my brother could have gone and that scares me. He could be anywhere.

P.o.v Ellington

I was in the TV room playing the wii with Ryland when all of a sudden I heard Rydel yell something. At first I didn't really think anything of it but after that all of a sudden my brain processed what she said and all of a sudden I was in panic. Ryland looked over at me after pausing our game. "Are you okay man? You're like as white as a ghost" he said sounding really concerned. He must think I'm sick but at this point I'm so worried I might as well be sick. "Rocky ran away" I whisper to myself and then Ryland who clearly heard me ,speaks. "If Rocky's missing then what the fuck are you still doing sitting there? we have to find him!" with that i get up and we start searching, looking absolutely everywhere that either of us would think he would go. all of a sudden it clicked. "oh my god... he wouldn't…" i whispered to myself and yet again Ryland heard me. "who wouldn't what?" he asked clearly not understanding what i meant. "i mean, i cant believe Rocky would book a flight to colorado just to get away from his problems!" after that i pull out my phone to text Rydel telling her that i know where he is. "Rydel, i know where he is!" i send. Not two seconds later i get a reply. "oh thank god! where is he?" i quickly read the text and start to type out my reply. "i believe he is on a flight to colorado..." i then wait for a reply. i feel my phone go off again and luckily its another text from Rydel. "well he hasn't been gone for too too long so if i hurry now seeing as i am currently in my car i might be able to catch him at the gate or something." i just wish i could go because it would be so romantic! if i caught him in time i could totally sweep him off his feet and make him completely forget why he was leaving in the first place. of course though life can be a bitch and just decide to make things not work out in your favour. "thats a good idea! ill just wait here then" i replied.

p.o.v Ross

Ellington just walked back into the TV room looking pissed off. "whats got you in that kind of mood?" i asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for asking. "I mean i understand that Rydel was already out driving around looking for Rocky, but i wanted to be the one to go get him" he didn't have to explain any further because even though he never told me he was making it really obvious that he has a thing for Rocky and a perfect example is what just happened now. to be completely honest with hurts me to know that his heart belongs to someone else because mine belongs to him. i know i probably could have mentioned something to all of you sooner but i was nervous. anyways. now the cat is out of the bag. i know its probably crazy that i'm trying to comfort him instead of storming off and being jealous but all i really want is for him to be happy and if that means i have to help him be with Rocky then thats what i will do.


	5. Chapter 5

P.o.v Rocky

I am currently on a a plane to Colorado to get away from my problems. All I have to do now is just wait for the plane to take off and from that point I would be there within the next few hours to start a new life. Leaving my loved ones behind as well as my problems. Finally the plane had begun takeoff. Believe it or not I had been so out of it until now that I hadn't noticed this little girl in the seat next to me. I had never really planned on talking at all through the flight because just the thought of talking to anyone right now just made my throat feel tight. Tighter than it already was. I also apparently hadn't realized how tight my throat was to begin with. All of a sudden the little girl looked at me. "hi..." she said shyly. "wait... You're Rocky Lynch!" she stated whisper screaming. That caused me to smile a bit. "and you're a fan I assume." I said feeling a little bit more upbeat than compared to the previous hours of the day. "yeah!" she exclaimed. There was a slight pause. "so where are the others?" she asked with a curious tone. I all of a sudden felt my throat get tight once again as well as my eyes felt slightly watery. This causing her to look at me with concern. "are you okay there Rocky? Was it something I said?" she asked me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke "I left them behind, along with my old life. I'm moving back to Colorado on my own to start a new life" I stated trying to hide the sadness in my voice but I ended up failing miserably. "I know it would be a bad Idea to ask this seeing as the topic seems to make you upset but what exactly was it that made you want to leave so badly?" great, just great, now I either gotta lie to the poor kid or tell the truth and to be honest I'm to the point where I really don't want to do either.

p.o.v Rydel

Im driving to the airport over the speed limit in hopes that ill catch Rocky at the gate as well as praying to god that i dont get pulled over. of course i had no such luck. i looked in my rear view mirror and saw a police car following me with its lights flashing. i pulled over somewhat heasitantly. i rolled down my window and waited for the police officer to walk up to the window. "licsense and registrations ma'am" she said flatly without looking up at me. i handed her my drivers licsence and registration for my car and then she asked me all the typical stuff like 'were you aware that the speed you were going was above speed limit' and all that crap. after a good while of the police officer asking me questions i began to feel really antsy knowing that my brother was making what could more than likely qualify as the worst descision of his life. "do you have somewhere to be ma'am?" the police officer asked me. "yes! i do! i made a huge mistake driving the one i love away from me and i need to get him back!" i stated trying not to yell. to be honest i hate to get personal like that so quickly with people i just met especially when i will probably never see them again but to be honest im too stressed out to care. i am in love with Rocky and i dont care who knows it. wait... what? i replayed that thought through my head until i accepted it because i think we all know that its the truth.

p.o.v Ellington

Ross is literally such a great friend because out of everyone who is actually home right now he is the one consoling me while i vent to him about my problems. i dont know exactly how but even though I knew I always kind of had feelings for him but to be honest these last few days those feelings have increased like crazy. i mean one minute i just looked at him like the brother i always wanted but then its almost like my stomach tied itself in knot or i just have really crazy butterflies. i dont even know. i actually thought it was impossible for this kind of thing to happen so subtly but i guess it is because my current situation is legitimate proof. i guess... after that i actually gave myself a chance to let all those thoughts sink in and let my brain make the connection. this caused me to make a bit of a confused face which ross must have thought was funny, or amusing, or maybe even cute. i dont really know im just confused right now but there's one thing I know for sure... I'm in love with Ross. "what's wrong babe?" he asked me clearly not realizing exactly what he said. It took him a minute or so but then his face went red. all of a sudden it finally sunk in what that actually meant. I didn't even know he was gay let alone have a crush on me. "so..." I said. "yup! I made it awkward!" he yelled getting mad at himself. What the hell is going through that kid's head. Is he really that clueless as to how I feel about him? I mean it would make sense because I would always vent to him about how much I like Rocky but now knowing how Ross feels about me it makes my feelings towards Rocky not so much like a crush but much more just like a brother.

P.o.v. Ross

I can't believe I just called him babe, out loud. I mean it's one thing to call him that in my head but to say it out loud... I think I just ruined everything. "so..." he said awkwardly. "yup! I just made it awkward!" after that an expression apeared on his face that must have meant that i didnt fully understand what was going on. "Ross, you have it all wrong! i just didnt know what to say because i never thought you would feel that way about me" this caused me to be shocked. "so what you're saying is... you like me?" i asked still trying to wrap my head around all of this. "i more than like you Ross, i love you, and even though i made it seem for the longest time that i only had eyes for Rocky i kinda always knew at the back of my mind that liking rocky was just a phase that i would get through and you, Ross are the one that pulled me through that phase. with that i hugged him tightly. i pulled away slightly meeting my lips with his. it was only a gentle kiss but it was full of meaning. we pulled away. my heart was racing and i could only imagine that his was too. "so what exactly does this make us?" i asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

P.o.v Rydel

I finally got to the airport about 20 minutes after the police officer let me go. Of course just as I thought... I was too late. After I had realized my situation I could feel my eyes begin to burn as tears threatened to fall from them. After a while of trying really hard to hold this giant build up of emotion in I decided to just let it all out not caring what other people would think. I walked over to the nearest wall putting my back up against it. I slid to the floor and the tears began to fall. i cannot believe i missed him. stupid fucking cop pulling me over! if that hadnt happened i probably would have caught him in time and all would have most likely been okay. All that i cant help myself from thinking now is how hes doing and if hes alright. once i managed to pull myself together i tried calling him... no answer. i tried again... no answer. i tried a couple more times out of stubbornness but yet again there was still no answer. after that i slid my back down the wall and called ellington now almost in tears again.

P.o.v Elington

i got really caught up in talking to Ross when all of a sudden my phomne went off. i was about to hit ignore when i noticed who it was. "uhhh... babe? i gotta take this..." i said cutting him off. i mean i could listen to him for hours and not get bored but this is really important. he nodded for me to go ahead. with that i answered and left the room. "i missed him ell... i missed him..." she said between sobs. "i dont know what to tell you..." i said as i could litterally feel her anger build up through the phone. "i dont understand... i mean you were so upset before when i said i would be going after him before but now you seem like you dont care? what the hell has gotten into you?" she yelled as i tried to stay calm. "well ive moved on from that. and besides he is bound to realize that the decision he made was stupid and he'll be back in a week tops." there was a silence on the other end of the line. "what do you mean you have moved on from that and with who!?" she asked. "well Ross and i were talking earlier and well to be honest ive always had fee-" she cut me off. "im here in the airport crying my eyes out because i let the love of my life get away, and you're hooking up with my brother?!" she yelled furiously. there was a long pause on her end of the line. i could hear her breating in and out deeply. she sounded on the verge of tears. "im so sorry ell, its just... what if he doesnt come back... or what if he finds someone better than me?" after that i heard more sobs. "Rydel! Listen to me! it is literally impossible for him to do better than you, i mean ive seen the way he looks at you and he literally never stops talking about you to me when him and i hang out alone! You know, he truely loves you and if i were you i would buy the soonest ticket to colorado as possible!" After I said that Ross gave me a look. I sent him a look in return that told him I would explain in a minute. "Thanks ell! And just know, if you ever hurt Ross I will send Riker after you! Bye!" With that she hung up. I hung up the phone with nervous laughter.

P.o.v Ross

"Rydel! Listen to me! it is literally impossible for him to do better than you, i mean iv'e seen the way he looks at you and he literally never stops talking about you to me when him and i hang out alone! You know, he truly loves you and if i were you i would buy the soonest ticket to colorado as possible!" Shortly after that he hung up with nervous laughter. I was going to ask him about it but I figured it might be best to just leave it for now. "you know i really don't want either of them to get hurt..." i said. "i know babe" he replied pulling me into his chest for comfort. "you know it was awesome of you to comfort my sister like that even though i could hear her yelling at you through the phone while you just kept your cool" he said snuggling further into my chest. "well she's one of my best friends of course i'm going to comfort her and help her make the right choices in order for her to be with the one she loves even if that person is her younger brother" i was going to comment on that because i find it kind of odd because incest is supposedly wrong but then again you should be allowed to love who you love with no questions asked so i guess i'll just leave it.

P.o.v Rocky

as soon as i got off the plane i turned on my phone. i noticed right away that there were a bunch of missed calls from Rydel. i know i should really call her but then again i don't really know if i can bear hearing her voice at the moment without breaking down. real manly i know... but i don't care! i kind of feel like coming back to colorado was a stupid idea but then again i feel like it might be a good thing to distance myself from my family, even if its only for a while.i didn't realize until i pulled myself from my thoughts that i had tears falling from my eyes. after i had myself calm and collected i went to the lace where you go to get a rental car because i don't have a car here for obvious reasons. once i got a rental car i headed off to the cabin that my family always stays at for the christmas holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

p.o.v Rydel

i bought a ticket for the soonest flight to colorado which was in five hours so that would give me enough time to pack some stuff. with that i drove home. as soon as i got home i parked my car as quickly as i could and shut it off. i ran into the  
house slamming the front door behind me. i ran by so quickly i almost didnt notice Ross and Ellington making out on the couch but i was too worked up about Rocky to care. i packed my stuff as quickly as i could which considering it might take me a while to convince Rocky to come home i should probably pack a couple weeks worth of things. it took me about three hours to do but i finally got all of my stuff together and it surprisingly all fit in one bag and one carry on. i began to bring my stuff out to my car. "im going to colorado for a few weeks to try and convince Rocky to come home so if anyone asks where i am dont bother lying to them" i said as i made my way out the door. after that i quickly came back in to hug both of them because it would have been rude not to. i had finished saying my goodbyes to them and headed on my way back to the Airport.

P.o.v Rocky

i finally got to the cabin and when i first got there i just put my bags down by the door and then made my way over to a bed in the nearest room dropping myself on it. i exhaled loudly and it wasnt until then that i had realized how tight my throat was. i could feel the tears begin to fall as i was just lying there on my back sobbing.i had been now lying there for a good hour or two just crying but then i got an idea for a song. i went and grappbed my guitar and some paper and started playing around on my guitar to go along with the words eventually i found something that was really cool. after i got the tune down i started to write down the words. 'you just know, sometimes you feel it in your bones Though we've heard that hearts can still be wrong Something's telling me that you're the one' well thats a really great start. i continued to write. I just know Even if I had a heart of stone You could make it bleed all on your own You could break it but I hope you won't' thats really good. i really like how this is coming together. 'I'd burn it down, I'd light it up For you, I'd risk it all' i continued to write. after that i found that i was having a bit of trouble trying to think of something all of a sudden i thought of the perfect thing. 'I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl Than never have your love at all With only bricks to break my fall For you, I'd risk it all" after that i got on a roll and finished the song not too long after.

P.o.v Rydel

the flight for colorado has just been called and i am now making my way to the terminal. i made my way as quickly as possible because i have been incredibly antsy basically all day and i just want to be in Rocky's arms right now and i dont even care whether that means i have to stay in colorado or go back to LA. i didnt realize how tired i was. i fell asleep really quickly and i began to dream. i dreampt that when i yelled at Rocky telling him i hate him that instead of him packing his things and leaving he commit suicide. with that i woke up in tears and lucky for me we were already landed in colorado. with that i wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater. "thank god im wearing waterproof mascara" i whispered to myself as i walked off the plane. as soon as i got off the plane i went to baggage claim and got my stuff. after that i went and got a rental car. it felt like the process of getting a rental car took forever which it actually didnt. im just dying to see Rocky right now. i just want to make everything okay again.

P.o.v Ellington

Ross looked as if he were about to ask me a question but then he never ended up actually saying anything. i mean i have a feeling that it might have something to do with the relationship forming between Rocky and Rydel. anyways moving on from that now. "baaaaaaaaaaaabe" i wined while looking at Ross. "whaaaaaaaaat" he replied mocking me. "we sholud do something" i said enthusiastically. "like what though?" he asked me curiously. "i dont know, maybe we could go for a walk and then come back, order some pizza and watch movies?" I replied hoping he was up for it. "yeah babe! Totally! That sounds like fun!" Ross replied, and with that we were getting our shoes and jackets on for outside. Once we were outside Ross looked at me. "Where to?" He asked. "I don't know, I was kind of hoping maybe you would have had an idea of where to go" I replied. "well we could maybe go to the park and take the long way there so we can pick up some pizza and then eat it at the park, and then when we get home we can watch movies" Ross suggested. To be honest I really like that idea and it sounds Not only fun but sort of romantic too. "okay! Sounds like fun!" I replied with excitement. With that we started our walk.

*after the walk and eating pizza in the park*

We are now about halfway home and we are trying to decide what movies to watch. Ross really wants to watch Romeo and Juliet and I really want to watch toy story. After a while of talking about different movies to watch we had a whole list of movies to to watch. We only ended up making it about halfway through the first one before we fell asleep curled up within each other.


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Rydel

I knew exactly where Rocky would be. With that I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the cabin we always stay at over the Christmas holidays. I pulled up to the cabin right next to this other rental car which is more than likely the one Rocky rented. I exhaled deeply After shutting the car off. I sat there for a minute as the nerves began to build up just knowing that Rocky and I are in a rough place right now and I have to try to at least not make it worse. I finally got out of the car and walked up to the door. I was kind of hesitant for a second when I finally opened the door. I walked in quietly making sure not to startle him to much because I know if I do that then that would be a bad start to mending my relationship with him

P.o.v Rocky

I was in the middle of writing my song and singing it over and over again when all of a sudden I thought I heard something. I just shook it off and continued what I was doing as if nothing had happened. Again I thought I heard something... But this time it was a voice. That makes no sense. I'm the only one here. I heard the voice again as it called out my name in a whisper. Wait... I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It's Rydel... What the fuck is she doing here?! Well I guess it would be best to just keep my cool for now and if necessary I'll lash out later. She quietly walked in the room without saying a word. I wasn't facing her at the moment but I could hear her footsteps making their way closer to me. "What are you doing here..." I said with a monotone voice not moving my eyes away from the paper I was looking at. "I came to apologize for the way I acted at home and I wanted to make it up to you by spending a week or two here, just the two of us" she said. Honestly I wanted to stay mad at her because she basically tore my heart out of my chest and stomped on it just a couple hours ago but this is the love of my life im talking about here. I could never stay mad at her. With that i didn't say a single word because i knew that if i did that i would break down. I just held my arms out to her so she could hug me which she did.

P.o.v Ross

I woke up with Ellington's arms wrapped around me which made me feel particularly safe. All of a sudden I remembered that Rocky and Rydel are in Colorado right now. I hope they make up because if they don't this could ruin everything not only for the band but in the family too. Ellington woke up and he must have noticed the worry on my face because his arms snaked their way around my waist again and he began kissing my neck a few times. "Everything will be fine babe, they will make up, I just know it, I mean how could Rocky stay mad at his own sister whether they get together or not" he said. He does have a point. "You're right, I'm just getting worried over nothing." I replied sighing in relief. "Yeah they have probably made up by now too" Ellington added.

P.o.v Rydel

Out of everything I packed for the few weeks that Rocky and I would be staying in Colorado I made sure to bring condoms just in case. I know you are probably thinking something along the lines of how disgusting that is but I love him and he loves me, so if he forgives me, we are going to have makeup sex so deal with it. "I heard you playing something when I came in, what was it?" I asked him. "just something I've been working on non stop since I got here a few hours ago and I just finished it." he said quietly. "would you mind maybe playing it for me?" I asked. "o-okay" he replied stuttering which I personally found adorable. After he sang it I stood there in tears. "what do you think?" he asked. "I love it Rocky!" I said as he put his guitar down. I hugged him and then we locked eyes for a second. I noticed that his eyes would trail down to my lips every once in a while. I nodded in approval followed by the two of us leaning in. All of a sudden our lips touched and it felt like magic.


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Rocky

After I finished singing, Rydel and I locked eyes for a moment and then I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. It was butterflies. I don't remember the last time I felt like this. After a moment I couldn't help but look at her lips. Her beautiful, plump, pink lips. All of a sudden she nodded as if giving approval to start leaning in. With that i closed my eyes and began to lean in. She did the same and then all of a sudden our lips touched and it felt magical. I can't believe this moment is happening. I mean I've had dreams of it on more than one occasion but I honestly never thought it would actually happen. It felt as if fireworks were going off and it was completely amazing. After that i was completely speechless. she must have been too because a silence suddenly filled the room. it wasnt an awkward silence though. "so..." i said in attempt to break the silence which seemed to all of a sudden make it awkward. "so..." she replied back after a couple seconds. "you know i really didnt mean to hurt you, its just i was really shocked and i thought that maybe if i did that i would be able to push my feelings away for longer but that obviously failed in more than one way..." she said. as the tears began to fill her eyes.

P.o.v Rydel

as i spoke i could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. with that Rocky motioned for me to walk closer to him. he pulled me into a hug and i cried into his shoulder. "Its okay, i know you didnt mean to hurt me, i completely understand." he said as he began to stroke my hair and he would kiss the top of my head every so often which was really nice. "you know you dont have to do this..." i said as the built up emotion continued to fill my voice. "yes, i do, i do because your my sister and comforting you is the brotherly thing to do! and also im in love with you and i want you to be mine..." he replied mumbling the second half although i still understood him. "you're in love with me?" i asked still speaking quietly so i wouldnt ruin the mood that had been set minutes before. "well of course i am. why else would i have tried to kiss you back at home." He said still trying not to ruin the mood. "Good point..." I replied. There was another silence and we just stood there holding each other. "Rocky?" I stated getting his attention again. "Yes delly?" He replied which caused me to make a confused, yet amused face considering he has never called me that a day in his life. I like it though. "I'm in love with you too." I said with a huge smile beginning to creep up on my face. With that we leaned in and kissed again. This time was more gentle but you could tell that there was still loads of emotion within it.

P.o.v Ryland

I'm really worried about rocky because from what I last heard he seemed really hurt and then he ran off. I know though that him and Rydel are at the cabin we usually stay in when we go to Colorado for winter break. I just hope that they managed to work things out because for starters it would ruin the band but more importantly it would ruin the family. Anyways... That's enough about my family. Anyways I'm single but it's not because I haven't found someone but it's because I'm gay. I haven't told anyone about it because well... I mean I know that Ross and Ellington are openly gay but I feel like if I were to come out that my family wouldn't take it seriously and they would just think I said that to get attention. But I actually really am gay. I've known this for about a year or so. It was actually kind of funny how I discovered this. I was hanging out with one of my football buddies and he seemed kinda nervous so I asked him what was up and then he rambled on. Long story short he told me that he was gay. No I didn't kiss him or do anything sexual. Jeez get your head out of the gutter. It's just that when he told me it got me thinking about my sexuality because well I had found myself noticing guys more than girls and then all of a sudden I just wasn't really noticing girls at all. Well yeah that's me Ryland Michael Lynch for ya.

P.o.v Ellington

"Babe?" I said getting Ross' attention "yes darling?" He replied causing me to giggle considering he has been calling me babe all day and then all of a sudden he calls me darling... That better not be just one time thing because it was adorable and I want to hear it again. Finally I stopped giggling at ross' cuteness. "Do you think Rocky and Rydel will get together? Or atleast work things out?" I asked. "They are my brother and sister. I have known the two of them my whole life. Knowing them, At this point they may not only have made up but they are most likely hooking up as we speak."

P.o.v. Riker

i know pretty much for a fact that Rocky and Rydel have made up but me being their older brother, i dont want to even come close to thinking about what they could be doing at this very minute although i do admit i ship it. anyways i havent really told my family or anyone really for that matter but i have a girlfriend. i would imagine you are confused as to why i havent told anyone considering its not like i have to admit to the world that im gay but im not. the problem is that my girlfriend is Ellingon's Ex girlfriend Kelly i mean i would tell everyone but lets just say their relationship ended on a really bad foot.


	10. Chapter 10

p.o.v Kelly

Today I decided I was going to have a lazy day. I was wearing sweatpants and one of Riker's sweatshirts. The sweatshirt in particular is the one that Riker let me borrow on our first date because i was cold which of course he let me keep it. Anyways, I put my hair up in a messy bun and curled up on my couch and started watching a movie. All of a sudden I got a text from Riker saying we need to talk. "hey babe? I think we need to talk" it said. oh god that cant be good. "okay, what's up?" i sent in response even though in reality I'm terrified he might break up with me. i mean i know that Riker really does love me and wouldn't break up with me just because of my past with Ellington but i just cant help but worry anyways. but then again I'm probably way overthinking this. "uh... would it be okay if you come over so we can talk about this in person because it might be better that way." he sent to me. uh... okay. thats a little bit weird. "okay, ill be over in a bit. with that i went to my room to change into something a bit nicer and made my way over to the Lynch's.

P.o.v Ellington

i was hanging out at the lynch's house and cuddling with Ross when all of a sudden we heard the door open. our heads shot up in the direction of the noise when i saw a face that i thought i would never have to see again. it was my ex girlfriend kelly voosen. "kelly? what the hell are you doing here?" i seethed. if you didn't already know, when kelly and i broke up we ended on a really bad foot. you see the breakup was more that she cheated on me for some guy who she had literally told me when she broke up with me that she was almost positive that the guy she cheated on me with was the one and if im telling the truth here, they didn't even last a week after that. i swear to god if she came back to apologize there is no need because i never want to speak to her again. "Ellington..." she replied. "what are you doing here" i stated angrily yet again. "i came to talk to my boyfriend" she replied. "look... Kelly, you broke my heart and in fact you are the one who broke up with me and FYI we are never getting back together (teehee taylor swift song reference) "i know!" she replied. "then who is-" i started to say and then i was cut off by riker. "hey babe!" Riker said as he walked into the room before his mind could even process the fact that im there too. "wait... you are dating Kelly?" i yelled in confusion. "yeah but the only reason i didnt tell you is because i was scared you would be mad at me for dating your ex!" i said still yelling and also ignoring the fact that my ex girlfriend, also known as Riker's current girlfriend is still in the room.

P.o.v Rocky

we pulled away from the kiss and i just couldnt help but want more. aparently i wasnt the only one because we connected our lips and without breaking contact we made our way onto the slowly backed our way to the bed without breaking the kiss. i gently laid her down on the edge of the bed. i started trailing kisses from her lips to her cheek, to her neck. I sucked at her neck for about a minute or so leaving a hickey there. i pulled away only for long enough to tear her shirt off of her. after her sirt was off i started to massage her breasts through her bra causing her to moan very loudly. my hands slowly made their way around to the clasp of her bra. i slowly undid it pulling it off of her. after that neither of us could take it any longer and we both stripped down to nothing.

P.o.v Riker

between all of the thoughts i have been having the past couple of days let alone hours is really starting to bother me, i mean my girlfriend who is my best friend's ex is in the other room while i try to explain to my best friend why i didn't tell him that I'm dating his ex girlfriend, and on the other hand my brother ran off to colorado and then my sister followed him there and at this point i could, as disgusting as it seems i could imagine that they are probably fucking each others brains out. you are probably thinking why the hell would i even want to think about that, well i obviously don't want to think about it but thoughts like that are the kind of thoughts that pop in your head at the most inappropriate times which is ironic because the thoughts themselves are inappropriate. anyways... after i told Ellington why i didn't just tell him that i was dating kelly he seemed upset so we talked it out and now we are on good terms again. i think i might have actually done such a good job at getting him to understand the situation that i think he may even hate kelly a bit less as well which is a really good thing because he is my best friend and she is my girlfriend.

p.o.v Rydel

Rocky undid my bra and threw it to the side. after that the two of us just stripped down to nothing because neither of us could take it any longer. after we were both stripped down to nothing he went back to kissing and sucking at my neck which felt amazing. after a couple minutes of that he started to make his way back down my body trailing kisses along it. i could feel myself get more and more wet as he got further down my body. i mean really who wouldn't be turned on by Rocky, i mean hes a fucking God! after that he started to rub my clit and it felt totally amazing. i could feel myself getting closer to the edge and i could tell he knew i was getting there too. meanwhile i felt his boner against the inside of my thigh "well aren't you excited!" i giggled. he didnt reply he just giggled along and continued with what he was doing all of a sudden i felt something at my entrance and as soon as i realized what it was rocky thrusted deep into me causing an overwhelming mixture of pleasure and pain. he paused for a brief moment to allow me to adjust to the size of him and then he started a slow steady pace which he began to increase. all of a sudden there was this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach yet again. the next thing you know, we both came at the same time and he collapsed on top of me and then rolled over pulling me into his chest and we fell asleep that way shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

P.o.v Ellington

after Riker finished explaining to me why he didn't just tell me why he is dating my ex i felt a little bit more understanding of the whole situation. and to be honest it makes me kind of hate kelly a little bit less than i did just a little while ago. after that whole discussion was over we decided to go watch a movie. and of course, me being the kind of person who highly enjoys children's movies i made everyone watch Mr peabody and Sherman. dont judge me. anyways throughout the movie i would periodically look over at Riker and Kelly and they would be cuddling and kissing and all that couple shit that had been missing out on for who knows how long, of course until ross and i started dating which of course kelly has no idea about. all of a sudden Ross came through the door. wow... speak of the devil and he shall appear. "hey babe!" ross said while sitting next to me on the couch followed by him kissing my cheek. and to my surprise kelly didn't react how i thought she would. to be honest i thought she would lash out and say I'm a fag or something like that but instead she just smiled and spoke with a kind tone "oh my gosh i didn't know you two were together! that is so cute!" she said probably having an internal fangirl attack or something.

P.o.v Kelly

we were in the middle of watching Mr peabody and Sherman... well Ellington was watching it anyways while Riker and i sat with him and well i don't know about Riker but i was a bit distracted by him so i wasn't really watching the movie and every time Riker and i would kiss or just do something coupley i would feel kind of guilty because he has no one to do that kind of stuff with as far as i know. The next thing you know we were interrupted by ross. "hey babe!" he said as he sit in between Ellington and i and planting a kiss on his cheek. holy shit i had no idea he was gay and tbh i think that him and ross make an adorable couple. "oh my gosh i didn't know you two were together! that is so cute!" I'm actually trying so hard not to fangirl right now because to be honest Ellington doesn't know but even back when him and i were dating i shipped him and Ross so this is literally just a dream come true to me as weird as that may seem.

P.o.v Rocky

I woke up the following morning with Rydel asleep in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled. I got this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. She truly makes me the happiest man alive. I mean some people wouldn't exactly understand it because she's my sister and that makes it supposedly wrong but to be honest it shouldn't matter who you love. People always make such a big deal about who other people love when they know damn well that it doesn't effect them at all what so ever. anyways... I'm lying in bed with the love of my life in my arms as i just stare at her (not in a creepy way) she looks so peaceful while she sleeps. i all of a sudden began to think one by one about every single reason why i love her when i realized that would take forever because in my eyes she is flawless. my thoughts were soon interrupted by Rydel stirring in my arms slightly. i looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes looking up into mine "good morning gorgeous" i said in a slightly sexy tone. "good morning to you too handsome" she replied causing me to blush and giggle softly at the same time which she must love because she began to giggle along with me. "i love you so much Delly" i said into the crook of her neck planting a kiss in between every word. "i love you too Rock, i really mean that, and based on the events of last night you know i mean more than just siblings." we both giggled again slightly as the memories came flooding back of the previous night.

P.o.v Rydel

i could feel my body slowly start to awaken. i could feel pain in my lower regions but i just chose to ignore it. i looked up only for my eyes to be met with Rocky's. "good morning gorgeous" he said in his sexy morning voice. "good morning to you too handsome" i replied giggling slightly as he blushed and giggled along with me. i absolutely love when he giggles. its just so adorable. "i love you so much Delly" he said while kissing the crook of my neck between each word. "i love you too Rock, i really mean that, and based on the events of last night you know i mean more than just siblings." this caused the two of us to giggle slightly as the memories began to flood back. i remembered how good he was and all im going to say is just ,wow! as much as i hate to ruin the beautiful moment i know I'm going to have to ask him when he thinks would be a good time to go back because our family is worried sick! "babe?" i said breaking the comfortable silence. "Yes baby?" he asked in a questioning tone. please don't hate me for ruining the moment by asking you this" i started. "woah babe i could never hate you!" he replied sounding taken aback slightly. "i know its just that you know our family is worried sick about you and whether we leave tomorrow or next week or whenever we at least have to let them know you are okay" i said "okay how about we get dressed and then call them" he suggested. "okay sounds good" i replied. with that i gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to my bag to find some clothes to wear today. after i found an outfit i quickly put it on and put my hair up in a messy bun. by the time i was done with that Rocky walked in the room. i guess he decided to go shirtless for now which of course i don't mind in the slightest. with that we sat on the bed facing each other and i pulled my cellphone out of the pocket of my jeans. i pulled up the contact which was our home number that i happen to have on speed dial on my phone. i looked at rocky with concern. "you ready for this?" i asked. "yeah i mean its not like we are announcing our relationship status to them or anything that is if they don't already know." i nodded in response. after that i clicked the contact and it rang until someone picked up after the third ring. "hey Delly, any luck on finding Rocky?" Ross asked through the phone. "yeah buddy, I'm right here and I'm okay"


	12. Chapter 12

p.o.v Ross

"yeah buddy, I'm right here and I'm okay" Rocky said through the phone "oh my god Rocky! you had us worried sick! i would ask if you are okay but you already answered that question without me even having to ask. "anyways, can you tell the others that Delly and i are both okay but we wont be home until sometime next week or so cause we want to have some time to ourselves" there was a slight pause. "actually if you want to talk to the others i can put you guys on speakerphone with everyone" i said. "sure, it would be nice to at least hear everyones voices." he replied. with that i walked into the livingroom. "okay feel free to say hi or whatever" i said. "hey everyone!" Rocky and Rydel said in unison. "we all miss you so much! when are you two coming home?" mom asked them. "i was thinking maybe sometime mid to late next week" Rocky replied answering her question. "okay! and did you make up with your sister?" she asked Rocky. "yes mom, we did make up. we actually have some news for you all when we get back" Rocky replied. "well ill let you go so you can enjoy your quality time at the cabin." mom said. and with thar i hung up the phone.

P.o.v Riker

as soon as ross hung up the phone kelly and i proceeded to make out on the couch. i swear if Ellington was here he would be so weirded out by this. i mean i know he's supposedly okay now with me dating his ex girlfriend but sometimes my mind will wander and i stat to think things along the lines of 'is he actually okay with this or did he just say that because he knew it would make me happy. but quite frankly to be honest as much as i like kelly i don't really see there being much of a future with her. thats it i gotta do it... i gotta break up with her. to be honest i find it kind of odd how i came to this decision while making out with her but a decision is a decision and i believe it is in my best interest to break up with her. i finally found an opportunity. i pulled away for air and right as she was about to go back in for more i stopped her. "kelly... i think we need to talk." i said. "babe? are you okay?" she asked me. "yeah I'm fine, its just I've had something on my mind lately and i think its time i get it off my chest but first can we maybe go to another room so we can talk alone?" i said "yeah sure" she replied with a worried expression. i think she might know whats coming. "i think i know where you are going with this and if its something i did i swear i can change babe" she said to me. "don't worry, its not you, its just that your ex being my best friend isn't exactly healthy or the relationship and as much as i want to be able to imagine having a future with you which is a lot but i just think we can each find someone better, believe me I'm not only doing this for me but I'm doing this for you too" i said while kissing her on the forehead as i walked passed her. "wait!" she replied "yeah kelly?" i replied. "can we still be friends after this?" she asked. "best friends" with that we hugged each other and made our way back with everyone else.

P.o.v Rocky

As soon as Rydel hung up the phone she spoke. "That went well" she said. "Yeah it did" I replied. "So what now?" She asked. "Let's Write a song!" I said excitedly. "Okay!" She replied back sounding just as excited which was totally adorable. After that we started brainstorming ideas and all of a sudden I thought of something. We were sitting in silence when all of a sudden I piped up. "Baby! I thought of something for the chorus!" She looked at me and her eyes lit up with excitement. "What is it babe!" She replied. "Okay so I was thinking something like, 'look at me now I'm fallin' " I said. "Okay! That's really good and maybe after that it could be 'can't even talk I'm just stutterin' " she replied. "Oh my gosh that's awesome!" I replied. "And after that maybe it could go 'this ground of mine keeps shakin' " I said. "And then we could just have a little thing to fill the space before the chorus!" She replied. "Like maybe just something like 'oh oh oh now!' And then that leads us to the actual chorus." She continued. After that we worked out the rest of the lyrics and the tune kind of just came along at the same time which was really convenient because it allowed us to finish the song in a shorter period of time.

P.o.v Rydel

shortly after we finished writing the song we decided to do a rough recording of it on my phone so we could show the others once we get home. the thought of going home kind of worries me because i don't have the slightest clue of how everyone is going to react to Rocky and i being in a relationship but i guess they are going to find out at some point or another so it would be probably in our best interest to tell them as apposed to them all finding out on their own. Rocky and i decided to go and cuddle on the couch while watching a movie because we don't really have much better to do and quite frankly if i could stay in his arms forever i would. we were in the middle of watching the purge. don't ask why we are watching it. i mean rocky picked it so for all i know he probably picked it because he knew that all of the killing would freak me out so he would have an excuse to hold me close to him. i mean i don't really understand why he feels that he would need an excuse to hold me close to him because i would let him hold me close to him whenever he wants to hold me. "you know babe, you dont need to have us watch a scary movie just to have an excuse for you to hold me close to you" i said. "i know but what it does give me an excuse to to is to comfort you if it gets too scary for you" he said. "awwwww babe thats so sweet of you." after that he pecked me lightly on the lips and we finished watching the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Riker

I broke up with kelly. i mean i wouldn't really have been doing either of us any favours by staying with her if i had stayed in a relationship with her because even though Ellington said he was okay with it i could see it in his eyes that it hurt him. besides... if we had stayed together i would have been holding her back because i just honestly don't see myself having a future with her. anyways... moving on from that. well for starters i think i have come to the decision that im going to stay single for a while. i mean its not like im really interested in anyone right now anyways. i am currently sitting in my room because everyone has left and i have nothing better to do. i curled up in a ball on my bed as thoughts began to circle my brain. i know i just broke up with kelly but apparently my mind had this crazy idea that maybe the void couldnt be filled by getting a girlfriend but could be by something else in particular. I started out finding that the idea was supposedly insane but then as i thought about it more and more it began to sound like an increasingly better idea. i was just about to tell myself that i was going to do it but then i started to put the rest of my family into consideration and i backed out. if you are curious what im talking about well then here it is. i was seriously considering adopting a child. i mean the idea obviously isn't the craziest idea ever but maybe if i give it some time and i still feel like it would be a good idea to adopt a kid then that will be the time that i do so, but for now i will just go about my life as if those thoughts never came up.

*one week later*

P.o.v Rocky

Rydel had been throwing up for the past couple of days. at first i thought she was just sick but then i really thought about it and thats when i realized it was only in the mornings. that is when it finally all pieced together. oh god! "ROCKY!" Rydel yelled at me. "come here for a second!" she said slightly quieter now. "what is it?" i asked walking into our bedroom where she had spent the majority of the passed couple of days. "i think i might be pregnant!" she groaned at me. "i had a feeling you were going to say that." i said. "can you go get me some tests please babe?" she replied. "sure thing Delly! ill be back soon!" i said as i was getting my things and walking out the door.

P.o.v Rydel

I cant believe i might be pregnant... i mean the news is great and all but its just a huge shock to me right now. its all just happening so fast. All that i know is that Rocky and i will be the best parents we can possibly be... that being if i actually am pregnant anyways. i decided to rest my eyes until Rocky got back and of course in a flash the time went by and Rocky was back with the tests. "okay i bought an odd number so that way we will know for sure if you are or not based on the amount of tests that are negative and the amount that are positive." Rocky said as he quickly made his way through the door kicking his shoes off. with that he handed me the bag of tests and i made my way to the washroom with him close behind. he was about to follow me in there but i stopped him. "im stressed right now Rocky i cant pee very easily when im stressed and you being in there with me wont make it any easier! can you please just stand outside the door and ill come out when I'm done so we can wait outside the door together" i said trying my best to be calm with him. "okay." he replied in defeat. With that i went into the washroom closing the door behind me. i quickly finished my business and made my way back out of the washroom to wait with Rocky.

P.o.v Rocky

This is literally going to be the longest five minutes of my life. I mean seriously... Rydel and i are both so nervous for the results that neither of us could say a single word. i glanced at my phone checking the time every couple of seconds and then finally the moment i thought would never arrive. The moment of truth. Rydel slowly and nervously grabs hold of the door handle pausing for a brief moment to glance at me. I give her a nod of approval. "its okay Delly. no matter the outcome of those tests i will still love you just the same and you know that" i said to her with a reassuring tone in my voice. with that she turned around and pecked me on the lips. when she pulled away she only pulled away not even an inch. we both smiled widely and leaned in reconnecting our lips. this time the kiss had much more passion. it almost made me forget why the two of us were so worried in the first place. That's why i love her so much. Just one kiss and all of my worries melt away. we pull away from the kiss and she turns back around facing the door. She ever so carefully places her hand back on the handle of the door as if it were going to break if she held it too roughly. she slowly and ever so carefully pushed the door open. we slowly made our way over to where she had left the tests as we waited and i could not believe what i was seeing when i looked at the tests. there was a total of three tests. one of them was negative which left the other two of them to be positive. i cant believe it. "i'm going to be a dad!"


	14. Chapter 14

P.o.v Rydel

"Im going to be a dad!" Rocky said. i could hear how happy he was which made me really happy. "we are going to be parents!" i exclaimed! "i mean i had originally planned for this to happen a bit later in our lives" i said. i kind of have a feeling that i might know how Rocky will reply to that. "do you regret it at all?" he asked me with a worried tone. "not at all. Do you?" i asked him in return. "i wouldn't trade our baby for anything" he replied. I then snaked my arms around his torso pulling him towards me. our lips connected and just like every other time we have kissed it felt like magic. "i love you so much Delly" he said to me after we pulled away. "i love you more Rocky" I replied. with that we kissed one more time. "so we told everyone we would be back home by about the middle to the end of this week..." i said. "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he replied. "i don't know" i said kind of confused. "well if you were thinking we call mom and tell her we decided to stay a bit longer than you were thinking what I'm thinking" Rocky said causing the two of us to laugh. "okay, we should probably call now so we don't forget and get them all worried." i said. "okay ill go get my phone so we can call them." He replied. with that he went and got his phone and then made his way back over to me as i was sitting on the bed that we have been sharing since we had gotten here. Rocky dialled our home phone number into his phone and it rung twice and then was answered.

P.o.v Mark

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when all of a sudden i heard the phone ring. i quickly put my bookmark into my book and then grabbed the phone that was conveniently right beside me. I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Rocky. i instantly picked up. "hey son, how is it in colorado?" i asked Rocky. "its great dad! Rydel is here to talk too, you are on speaker. "hey there delly, how's my beautiful daughter doing?" i asked her. "Im doing good daddy, how about you?" she asked. "im doing fine sweetheart." i said. "so anyways, when exactly are you two planning on coming back home?" i asked them. "we were thinking we would stay about a week longer but then after that im sure both of us will be a bit homesick so we should be heading back by about this time or so next week" Rydel told me. "okay well i should probably go but if you would like i will tell the others you said hi" i said. "okay, bye dad, we love you" the two of them replied in unison before i hung up.

p.o.v Ross

Not a lot has been happening in my life lately and its kind of making me a bit depressed.i mean my relationship with Ellington is amazing and all but I still feel like something is missing.i just dont know what to do. i mean i actually just dont even know what's wrong with me. Am i depressed, is it just a phase? i dont know what to think anymore. i should probably talk to mom about it.

*at the doctor's office*

"well Ross you do in fact have depression. Now i am going to prescribe some anti-depressants for you, And stormie, you can go take him right now to pick up the prescription for your son" the doctor said to us. with that we picked up the prescription and made our way back home.

*back at home*

when we got there i quickly made my way inside to grab a glass of water so i could take my meds. i grabbed a glass from the cupboard. i filled it with water and opened the bottle of pills. i poured one into my hand and popped it into my mouth followed by quickly taking a drink so it would go down easier. after that i went to my room to go grab my book. see... one thing about having depression you dont really feel that you have the ability to do much meaning that in a lot of cases your only real friends are books and the characters within them. Right now i am reading The Longest Ride by Nicholas sparks. Don't judge me or anything but the books i enjoy reading are romance novels but mainly Nicholas sparks and I've also read The fault in our stars. i cried for what felt like forever after i finished reading it. it was during that time that my parents, mainly my mom, started to get genuinely concerned over me. i mean at first she just thought it was just a phase that i would get over in a little over a month but little did she actually know i actually am.


	15. Chapter 15

*a couple days later*

P.o.v Rocky

its been a couple of days since we found out that Rydel is pregnant and although her morning sickness makes things dificult for both of us we are just taking things one step at a time. "babe, i think it might be a good idea maybe to head back home tomorrow because as much as i want our baby to be born in colorado like we were i personally would much rather have our family there to see the baby when it's first born. i mean i know we literally just found out you're pregnant but in general i just think it would be best." i said. "okay, we should probably call everyone and let them know we are coming home" she said. "or... we could just go without saying anything and surprise them all and then we could tell them that you are pregnant at the same time... that is if you want" i said. With that she nodded in excitement as we began to pack up our stuff so we can head home.

P.o.v Ross

okay these pills actually work wonders. i mean after i was finished reading for a bit i took a nap and when i woke up i felt different. it wasn't just regular different either. It was as if the anti-depressants were actually working. incase you were wondering i kind of felt as if the idea of anti-depressants was just bullshit. That is until now. They honestly work wonders. I get off of my bed and I make my way into the living room to see if anyone was there. "hey mom!" i said with a cheery tone. "hey honey, i see the pills are working!" she replied with the same tone i had used. "yeah!" i said happily. after i said that the others except for Rydel and Rocky came in. "well someone seems pretty happy today" Riker said referring to me. "yeah, i actually went with mom to go see a doctor. and i got some meds and now I'm back to my old happy self." I said. "Well that's good!" He replied with a similar tone and he made his way over to me pulling me into a hug. "Great to have you back little bro" he said. Its great to be back!" I replied happily. "Let's go swimming!" Riker said excitedly like a little five year old. With that everyone cheered excitedly and we all quickly got changed into our swimsuits. After that we ran outside and dove into the pool one by one. After a couple of minutes of just getting used to the temperature of the water we decided to have a diving contest. We did that for a couple of hours or so and then we decided to get out. Once we got out we grabbed some towels and made our way inside after we were dry. After that we all decided to curl up and watch a movie.

P.o.v Rydel

Our flight from Colorado just landed and let me tell you, I am so happy to be back home in LA. I mean its awesome enough that Rocky and I are going to surprise our siblings in a while with the fact that we came home early but we now also get to surprise them with the news that I'm pregnant. I just can't wait for this drive home to be over so we can surprise everyone. This drive feels like its taking a lifetime when really its only a half hour between the airport and our house. Finally after what felt like a lifetime we pulled up the driveway. We got out of the car And went into the house as quietly as we possibly could. We made our way to the living room and everyone was watching a movie we waited there for a couple of seconds before saying anything. then Rocky spoke before i got the chance. "Well it looks like they didnt miss us too much hey there delly?" Rocky asked me jokingly. "nope not one bit" i replied making sure that everyone heard us. All of their heads popped up and turned to face us. "oh my god! you guys are finally home! everyone said excitedly. Before either Rocky or I could respond we were attached in hugs by our siblings. "so how was colorado?" Ryland asked us wiggling is eyebrows clearly knowing what he did even though no one told anyone about that. i blushed an intense shade of Red and Rocky was laughing trying not to go red like i currently am. "that actually brings us to some other news we would like to share with all of you..." Rocky said after his laughter died down. after that the room went silent. "Delly... do you want to tell them?" he asked. "okay sure.. uh well im sure you all know the reason for Rocky's disappearance that also caused me to follow him..." they all nodded for me to continue. "well as you may or may not know... Rocky and i made up back in Colorado and now..." i took a deep breath in. "im pregnant." i said. at first there was a strong silence but then everyone cheered with happiness. "i cant believe im going to be an uncle!" Riker cheered. "me niether! ross and Ryland said in unison. "I cant believe im going to be a grandma!" mom exclaimed. all of a sudden the room got silent as dad's face grew more serious. "now Rocky... if you ever... and when i say ever i mean it... if you ever hurt your sister... I will..." i looked over at dad and i could see he was trying so hard not to crack a smile. "daddy... you can cut the act... i can see you smiling and I'm sure everyone else can too now." i said which caused us all to burst into a giant fit of laughter. after all the laughter died down Dad spoke. "so what names were you maybe thinking?" he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""I don't really know, I mean Rydel and I were so worried about how you all would react that we haven't really had the time to think of names yet." I replied answering dad's question. "we dont even know how many we are having, let alone the gender." Rydel added. All of a sudden mom's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. Even without a single word we all knew what that meant. we all groaned in unison, except for mom and Rydel of course. With that made our way to the living room and mom grabbed the white board and made her way to the living room as well with some white board markers. If you dont know what it is we are about to do we are literally just going to go one by one have each person pick a name for each gender other than Rydel and I, then after everyone has suggested two names then Rydel and I will narrow it down to one girl's name and one boy's name./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ross/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"After everyone gave their name ideas there was a slight silence. then all of a sudden Rocky spoke. "i don't know Delly, those are all really good names... for a boy i think either Avery or Nathan and for a girl i think either Jenna or Ivory" Rydel looked at Rocky "I really like Avery and Jenna" Rydel Replied. "okay so its decided, if we have a girl her name will be Jenna and if we have a boy his name will be Avery." to be honest that didn't take nearly as long as i was expecting it to. I totally thought it was going to take like at least an hour but it took literally like not even fifteen minutes. All of a sudden the thought of me adopting a kid came to my mind once again. i mean how could you not think about that when theres a baby on the way. I'm really excited to be an uncle but i wonder what it would be like to be in Rocky's shoes... especially a couple of months from now. i mean I'm not like depressed or anything and i don't exactly feel lonely either... actually scratch that... i have no idea. all i know is that there is something still missing in my life and i can notice it because it feels almost like loneliness but not quite if that even makes sense. I just dont even know whats happening anymore. my life has just become a train wreck. Like one minute I feel completely fine and the next minute I feel like I want to just crawl in a hole and die. I don't really know exactly know what it is that I'm missing in life to make me feel that way but all I know is that there's something missing in my life and I'm determined to find out what it is. /p 


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Rydel

I cant wait to find out the gender of the baby, or really how many it's going to be for that matter because we aren't even sure how many it's going to be. i kind of have a feeling though that it's probably only going to be one. i find it kind of odd how i secretly want a boy as apposed to a girl especially considering i've lived with pretty much nothing but boy's all my life and now one of them is going to be the father of the child that i am currently carrying inside me.

P.o.v Ross

After thinking to myself about it for a while I decide that it might be a good idea to talk to someone about it. With that I walk into the living room to find Rydel and Rocky on the couch. "Hey Ross, what's up?" They asked me. "Delly can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Yeah sure" she replied with a concerned tone. With that we went off to Rydel's room to talk and left Rocky in the living room. "What's up lil bro?" She asked me with a concerned tone in her voice. "It's just that when you and Rocky announced that you are pregnant it kind of got me thinking..." I said trailing off. "Ross, if you are telling me you are thinking of adopting a child I just want to know... Have you really thought this through?" Rydel asked with a slightly concerned tone. "Yeah I have, and I actually think it might be a good thing for me" i said in a serious tone. "okay well if that's what you want then you have my full support." Rydel replied. with that i hugged her and thanked her and she went back out to the living room where Rocky was and i went to my room.

P.o.v Rocky

Rydel walked into the living room without Ross so i figured it was common sense to ask where he was. "babe? where's Ross?" i asked sounding somewhat worried. "babe, hes fine, he just went to his room to think about what i talked with him about" she said with a calm tone. "and what exactly was it that you were talking about with him?" i asked. "if i tell you, you cant tell anyone i told you and if he ends up telling you later on i want you to act like you've heard nothing of it, alright?" she said. "okay i promise not to say a word about it to anyone" i replied. "well... Ross was just asking me for my opinion on if he were to adopt a child and all i asked him was if he had thought it through and he said he had and that he thinks that adopting a child would be good for him and personally i actually think he's right." she said. "wow, so basically... what you're telling me is that... me, knocking up my own sister... don't take offence to that because i love you with all my heart and you know that... anyways... so me, knocking up my own sister supposedly inspired our little brother to adopt a child?" i asked confused. "yeah but Rock, think about it... he's depressed and you and i know him well enough to know that this is how he's trying to deal with his depression" she said. i sighed knowing she was right. "i know" i replied as i pulled her into my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"*five months later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"It's been five months since I discovered that I'm pregnant and today I have an ultrasound appointment. As usual Rocky is the one to take me. I haven't been this excited for an ultrasound since my first one considering everything was so new. Today though, Rocky and I get to find out the gender of our baby. "You excited to find out the gender of the baby today?" Rocky asked me as we got ready to leave for the appointment. "Yeah!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter to me what the gender of the baby is, all that matters is that we love this baby with all our hearts and that we are a family" I looked at him with loving eyes. "Awwwwwwwww babe, that's so sweet" after that he reached for my hand and pulled me to his car so we could go to our appointment./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"*at the appointment*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"Once we entered the hospital we checked in for our appointment. It wasn't long after that we were called in for the ultrasound. Once we were called in it was all just the monthly routinely checkup to see how the baby is doing except this time we will finally find out the gender of the baby. I'm actually really nervous even though I'm really excited at the same time. Rocky then helped me into the chair and the doctor put that weird jelly stuff on both my stomach and the wand. The doctor then gently placed the wand on my stomach and began to move it around slowly. He then turned the screen slightly so Rocky and I could see as well. Before moving the wand down a bit further the doctor spoke. "Now I'm assuming the two of you would still like to know the gender of the baby?" He asked us both with a questioning tone. Both Rocky and I nodded in response. The doctor continued to move the wand around but not allowing us to know the gender quite yet which is fine because I know that there are certain things he is searching for. After about a minute the doctor quickly took the wand off my stomach and wrote down a few things on his clip board and then he went back to moving the wand around on my stomach./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times;"The doctor continued to move the wand around on Rydel's stomach and he slowly began moving it down. This is it, the moment of truth, the moment I find out whether we will be having a daughter or a son. All of a sudden the wand was down just far enough to be able to tell which gender the baby is. "Congratulations you two, its a boy!" The doctor said and the joy that lit Rydel's face when she heard those words made me even happier than I already had been from hearing the news myself. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" Rydel exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; min-height: 23.0px;" /p 


	19. Chapter 19

P.o.v Ellington

It's been a while since Ross and I have done anything together just the two of us and I think it might be a good thing if the two of us go out just the two of us for the day. Maybe I could ask Rydel to help me put a picnic together and we could have a picnic in the park. I asked Rocky if he could distract Ross for me so he doesn't see Rydel and I putting together the stuff for our picnic later today. "You excited for today, Ell?" Rydel asked me. "A bit nervous as well but yeah" I replied. I guess you don't really completely understand what is going on. Anyways, I know that Ross and I haven't really been together for that long, like seriously it hasn't even been a year. That of course isn't the point. The point is that today is the day that I Ellington Lee Ratliff, am going to ask the man of my dreams, Ross Shor Lynch, to marry me.

P.o.v Rocky

Ellington asked me to distract Ross until him and Rydel finished setting up the stuff for their date. He also told me that he was going to propose today and I think it's really cute. I then made my way over to Ross. "Hey bro, what's up?" Ross asked me. "Not much, just wanted to hang with my little bro for a bit." I said as if there was no other valid reason for me being there talking to him. We sat there awkwardly for a moment and then I spoke. "So how are things going between you and Ellington?" I asked him partly because I was trying to distract Ross from what Ellington and Rydel were doing but also because I genuinely wanted to know.

P.o.v Ross

"So how are things going between you and Ellington?" Rocky asked me. "Great actually, He apparently is taking me out on a date later today but won't tell me where we are going or what we are doing but I'm excited" I said happily. "How are things going with you and Rydel, seeing as she's pregnant and all?" I asked. Well you probably know a fair bit but like, some mornings are hard for her because apparently he's quite the kicker at night." He said. "Wait... It's a boy? Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked curiously. "Well we got back from the appointment and everyone was just kinda scattered so we were going to wait until later to tell everyone." He replied. "Well anyways... Congrats bro, that's awesome!" I replied. We then continued to talk for about another 20 minutes or so about the baby, our relationships and just our lives in general. All of a sudden Ell came out of the kitchen with a picnic basket followed by Rydel who walked over to Rocky right into his arms. "So where are you taking me babe?" I asked as we walked out the door. Well I thought it would be nice to have a picnic lunch in your back yard, and don't worry, there won't be any interruptions I told your siblings how much it would mean to me if they didn't interrupt us on such a beautiful afternoon and they agreed to not bother us." He said. "Awwwe baby, that's so thoughtful!" I replied. After we got settled with our picnic we just sat, ate, and talked about anything and everything until all of a sudden Ellington stopped me. "Baby, I need to tell you something" he said sounding a bit nervous. I nodded for him to continue. "When we first met I didn't have the slightest idea how much you would mean to me and little did I know in what felt like a really short period of time I fell for you and honestly I think that was the best thing to ever happen to me other then when you agreed to be my boyfriend. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" he was all of a sudden cut off by marry you by Bruno Mars playing over our outdoor speakers. Then he continued as the music continued to play. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you make this the happiest moment in my life and marry me?" Tears threatened to fall from both his and my eyes as he said those last few words. "Yes, Ellington I will marry you" I said as I collapsed into his chest. I looked up at him and then we kissed. Shortly after, everyone came out to the back yard to congratulate us.


	20. Chapter 20

*4 months later*

P.o.v Rydel

I am due to have my baby any day now and although im excited I'm also really nervous because i have heard many stories of how much pain you go through when giving birth. Rocky must have noticed my nerves because he grabbed my hand in his own and began stroking the top of it lightly with his thumb which he knows calms me down. "what's the matter, my beautiful fiancee?" Rocky asked me. I guess i kinda forgot to mention that Rocky proposed last month. It was so romantic, we basically re created our time in the cabin in colorado and right in the exact room that we confessed our feelings for each other was where he proposed.

P.o.v Rocky

Rydel and i were sitting in the living room in silence when i looked over at her only to notice that she has a scared expression across her face. "what's the matter, my beautiful fiancee?" i asked her with a concerned filled tone. i love being able to call her my fiancee so i say it every chance i get. "im just nervous" she replied. "what about?" i asked with a concerned tone. "well i was told that child birth is really painful" she said. "babe, if it makes you feel any better i want you to know ill be right by your side the entire time and you can hold my hand and squeeze it as much as you need even if you break it i dont care, i just want to make sure that you will be okay. from this point on until the baby arrives, you are my number one priority." i said " i love you so much" she replied. "i love you too."

*the next day*

p.o.v Ellington

Rocky and i were sitting in the living room talking about what its like to be engaged. and just in general talking about wedding plans and his baby boy that is due any day now. its so exciting knowing that hes going to be a dad any day now, and also that im going to be an uncle as well. All of a sudden Rocky and I were interrupted by our fiancee's "you know babe, you and ell should go out for a few hours today and just have some guy time, i mean will all the fuss about the baby coming any day now is probably driving you up a wall so i figured you should have some guy time and ross agreed since him and ell have spent so much time just stressing over things for their wedding that the two of you might just want a couple hours just the two of you" Rydel said. "are you sure you don't need me here, i mean the baby could just decide to make an entrance into the world at any given time." Rocky said sounding worried. "im sure, you and ell go have a good time, besides... if anything does happen, i have ross here with me who will call you if anything happens. with that Rocky and i Rounded up our stuff and headed out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

p.o.v Ross

"Ross! Come here! Quick!" Rydel yelled from the living room while i was making popcorn for our movie day. "What is it?" I yelled back "he kicked! Avery kicked!" She yelled excitedly. She still gets excited about it to this day. But that's only because, believe it or not, he isn't much of a kicker. "Really?!" I replied excitedly before the microwave beeped signalling that the popcorn is done. "yeah hurry, he might stop!" she replied. after that i poured the popcorn into the bowl quickly and made my way to the living room. I put the popcorn down on the coffee table and I made my way over to Rydel. I lightly rested my hand against her baby bump and i could feel Avery kicking. thats when it finally hit. I knew already that the reason i was depressed was because there was nothing overly exciting happening in my life but now i know that there is. I'm going to be an uncle!

P.o.v Rocky

Ellington and i decided we would go see a movie so we decided to go see pixels and then we would go for something to eat afterwards. the movie just finished and it was awesome. Now we are on our way to in n out when all of a sudden i get a call from Ross. "hey bro? is delly okay?" i asked worried. "she's started contracting" he said and before either of us got the chance to say anything i hung up. "Ell, we gotta go!" and without another word i turned the car around and we headed home. once we got home we were barely in the door when all of a sudden Rydel's water broke.

P.o.v Rydel

My contractions are increasingly getting closer together and Rocky and Ell aren't back yet. I'm starting to get worried that we may have to leave for the hospital without them. Ross started grabbing our stuff so we could leave when Rocky and Ell barged through the door. as soon as Rocky made his way thorough the door he made his way over to me and helped me into his car. meanwhile Ellington and Ross worked on packing my bag and they would meet us at the hospital. the drive to the hospital was about nearly an hour. about a half hour or so into the drive my water finally broke making a mess all over Rocky's car. my contractions are now roughly two minutes apart and they hurt like a bitch. We soon after pull up to the hospital and i undo my seatbelt. without hesitation Rocky quickly gets up to the driver's side of the car and makes his way around to my side opening the door and picking me up out of my seat bridal style. he quickly ran me into the hospital and yelled "MY FIANCEE IS HAVING A BABY!" and just like that I was being attended to. i was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into a room. Rocky then helped me into the hospital bed thing. i could feel another contraction happening. i groaned and held Rocky's hand nearly crushing it.

*After The birth of Avery*

The doctor handed Avery over to me and I looked down at him and began to cry, they were happy tears of course. "I love you so much Avery, your daddy and I both do"


End file.
